<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tricksters Mess Up Too by Cat2000, KindredIsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808184">Tricksters Mess Up Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000'>Cat2000</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa'>KindredIsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trickster &amp; The Hunter [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Dean spanks Sam, Harsh Spanking, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Near Death of Trickster Victim, Non-con spanking, Sam goes too far, Sam spanks too hard, Sam spanks when mad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowritten by Cat2000 during role play. The mistakes are our's.<br/>Warnings: Harsh spanking, Bloodplay, Mentions of Violence</p>
<p>Gabriel slips up and falls back into his old habits resulting in the near death of a dick. Sam punishes him for it and goes too far that Dean needs to take his brother into hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trickster &amp; The Hunter [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gabriel slips up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam sat on the bed in the hotel room, trying Gabriel’s phone yet again. He was angry, but also worried about the archangel. Gabriel had been gone for a while, and though Sam knew he was pretty powerful, his mind was still torturing him with images of his mate hurt somewhere, unable to come back…or even dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel was in fact perfectly fine and was bored; but his latest game helped with that, so the angel remained in his current illusions. The man he was tormenting had done something stupid and had insulted the arch angel, with Gabriel reverting back to his old bad habits. It was like a drug to him; and the only thoughts that finally put a stop to the torment were of Sam Winchester. Gabriel's green eyes widened when he realized what he had done and had nearly killed the human. He quickly grabbed the broken, bleeding man, teleporting him to the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covered in blood, Gabriel headed to the hotel room, hoping that Sam was gone; only to halt, seeing his human mate standing there. "Uhh...Um, evening, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest, giving Gabriel a slow look up and down. "I don't see any wounds on you. Your wrists are unmarked, so guessing you haven't been tied up." There was quite obvious sarcasm in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel gulped, seeing his lover obviously angry, still covered in blood. Gabriel began to wonder how he was going to get himself out of this one or explain the gore on his clothes. "Uh...Well, I was a bit bored; so I went out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do go on, Gabriel. Oh, and while you're at it, explain why your cell phone has been switched off," Sam demanded, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, I forgot to charge it?" Gabriel was soon squirming under Sam's obvious rage, and gulped nervously. "Nothing happened, really." He had the feeling that the blood would be hard to explain, but hated to admit that he had been a very bad boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whose blood is that?" Sam was clearly not buying Gabriel's explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um ahh...well um..what blood?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think I'm stupid? What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel knew that he was in trouble and looked down. "I...um fell into my old habits..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I..met this guy, who was a jerk and insulted me; so I ahhh put him into a chamber of horrors?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam narrowed his eyes. "You killed him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't think I did...I took him to the hospital before he was dead, so don't think so. He seemed alive last I saw." The blond nearly cringed, seeing his dominant mate's face obviously angry. "I...didn't mean to. I got bored and uh...he insulted me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you tortured a person because he insulted you? Really?" Sam was obviously very mad, and looked close to grabbing Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, well, um...I was bored...but..." Gabriel looked down nervously, suddenly feeling as young as he was compared to humans, being much like a teenager. "Yes, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam moved closer to Gabriel, and reached to grab the angel's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel felt the hard sudden grip to his arm, and the blond whimpered. "Oww...Sammy, that hurts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn't loosen his hold on the angel. "I've been worried about you, and you've just gone back to what you were before! What did I say about your tricks?" he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel winced at the hard grip to his arm and gulped, knowing that he was in severe trouble. "Not to do it anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam said nothing, beginning to drag Gabriel over to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel struggled, knowing that he was in deep trouble, being pulled towards the bed. "N...No...I...I'm sorry, Sam...Don't spank me.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I say would happen if you went past reasonable levels?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But...he was being a jerk! And I didn't kill him, Sam..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I say?" Sam repeated, a hard edge to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oww! That you'd um spank me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So...do you really think you're gonna get out of being spanked?" Sam sat down, swatting Gabriel while he was still standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch!" Gabriel yelped when he felt the hard swat to his jean clad bottom and pouted. "B...But I'm all bloody, Sam...N..No, you are going to spank me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These will be coming off," Sam promised, tugging lightly at Gabriel's clothes, before swatting the angel again - harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel just gasped in shock when his lover sliced off his clothes with his knife. "H...Hey, ow...I liked those jeans." The angel obviously didn't feel a lot of remorse right that moment, but knew he'd be begging forgiveness. He snapped his fingers and made sure to heal his victim for a second, but knew it was too late. "He won't die...I fixed him..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still shouldn't have done it." Sam gave a jerk, and pulled Gabriel across his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Owww. Nooo!" Gabriel squirmed and whimpered when he felt Sam pulling him over his lap for a good, solid spanking. "B...But I didn't kill him!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You tortured him - which isn't all right. I don't mind your games when they don't hurt people. This did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But he's okay, Sammy...I...I'm sorry, please don't spank me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows. "You were disobedient; you came close to killing someone; you made me worry about you for hours...exactly why do you think you shouldn't get a spanking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...because I didn't mean to hurt anybody?" Gabriel whimpered a little, not wanting to be spanked, and suddenly looked younger than he appeared to be. "I don't like it.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the whole point. It's punishment. You're not meant to like it," Sam replied, anger edging his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it sucks and is no fun," Gabriel replied, actually pouting and squirming, only to still with a loud gasp when Sam brought his hand down hard. "Uhh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took a firm grip on Gabriel's body and continued to bring his hand down hard on the angel's bare bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Owww..." Gabriel squirmed and was soon sobbing over Sam's lap, with the human burning his bottom, unable to hold back. He was younger than most thought him to be, but that didn't mean he didn't try to be good. "Owww..I'm sorrieee...I never meant to hurt him or make you worry!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you did both!" Sam snapped, his anger hardly slaked by this. He landed several more hard smacks, and then paused to remove his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel sobbed, and only screamed when Sam gave him the belt, feeling the sharp burn. "Oww...please....I'm sorry...didn't mean to be b...bad..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't just take off! You can't just go back to your old life! I thought I'd lost you..." Sam landed the belt hard, punctuating every other word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aghhh! I'm sorry!! I....Didn't mean to set back into the Trickster!! Please...stop! I am sorry, Samouch!!!" Gabriel screamed at the hard spanking he was getting, not realizing that Sam was furious enough to break the skin, making him scream even more. It was soon too much for the angel as he sobbed hard, unable to cry aloud any longer, with some welts bleeding; having earned every single stroke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam finally stopped, feeling sick to his stomach as he saw the blood. There were tears pricking at his own eyes, but he kept them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel just shook and whimpered, in intense pain, unable to even cry anymore or fight his lover. He just lay there, whimpering, no longer protesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pulled Gabriel tightly into his arms, making sure that no weight rested on his bottom, and held him as if he was scared the arch angel would disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel just sobbed and howled as he tried to curl up into a ball, not used to Sam losing full control like this. It hurt more than any other spanking, and Gabriel could only sob, desperately clinging, for Sam to love him, to forgive him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam cuddled Gabriel as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry...I love you...so much." Despite his best efforts, a couple of tears fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel only whimpered in pain, and sobbed again in Sam's arms. "S...Sorry...Was....Bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, I forgive you...Gabriel, I'm sorry." Sam looked haunted by the pain he'd caused the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurts...Sammy...make the pain go away....I'm sorry..." Gabriel could only whimper, and cuddled up into Sam's arms, needing the love and protection. He wanted the comfort from his human mate, desperately kissing the hunter, needing him more than anything right now. "Love you...please love me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to heal yourself," Sam said softly, his eyes dark with guilt, gently kissing the angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't d...deserve it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Gabriel...I went too far. I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Been bad, Sammy. I deserved it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that bad." Sam closed his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you...I was so worried. I didn't mean to hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel just sniffled, and clung to Sam as if frightened to let him go. "I am not bad? You're not mad anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head. "You're mine, and I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too....hurts," the angel admitted, and whimpered, hissing when he allowed his grace to heal his torn backside, soon kissing the human. "Yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, returning the kiss and deepening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel continued to kiss his lover passionately, running his hands over the human's chest. "Need....Need you, Sammy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even after this?" Sam asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you...need you, please. I want it all to be better, and need your comfort right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you so much." Sam kissed Gabriel deeply, letting his lips trail down to the angel's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel continued to kiss Sam, moaning in pleasure with the human using as much love he could give the angel. "I love you so much, Sam...I am sorry I messed up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I hurt you so badly...really." Sam let his fingers trail down Gabriel's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was the one that hurt you and that other guy. I hurt you both and deserved my spanking, even though I really hated it. " Gabriel frowned a little. "S...Should we, um have a shower? I still have blood on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In spite of himself, Sam couldn't help smiling. "You want us to take a shower together? You know I can't keep my hands off you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Is the ky jelly not going to work in the shower? We could use the massage oil, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just thinking it's not as comfortable as the bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I want to get clean and want to have sex; so....shower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed his mate hard and passionately, and then got up, pulling Gabriel to the washroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel barely had time to get the lubricant bottle before being pulled into his lover's arms into the shower. They both were under the warm spray with the blood washing off the angel with Gabriel mounting onto Sam. He wrapped his legs around the human, soon having sex under the water. Their passion only grew as steam filled the bathroom mirror and wall, coating them in moisture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam made hard, fast strokes into Gabriel, kissing and biting his skin, desperate to make up for going too far with the punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned and panted hard as he was taken by his human lover, unable to help but arch his back a little. "Uhhh..Sam...Yes, so big...damn, this is really hot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you," Sam whispered against Gabriel's skin, speeding up his strokes and lightly scraping his nails down the angel's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too...Glad we decided to have sex in the shower...ever done this, ohhhh....yes, deeper...before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed Gabriel passionately. "Only once or twice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel kissed him back, and rode his lover wildly, tightening his inner muscles to give Sam even more pleasure. "Well...Glad you did it, because oh wow!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam groaned a little, feeling his release close, and kissed Gabriel's neck and down over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like that, baby? You like it when I uhhhh tighten myself for you?" Gabriel grinned wickedly, and continued to ride the human, loving to make him moan, panting hard. "Nughhhh, so close."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam scraped his teeth lightly over Gabriel's neck, marking him. "Mine," he said with a possessive growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, baby! I am yours; and yes, yes! So close, yes...I'm going to, nuhhhhhh, Saaaammmm!" Gabriel screamed as he suddenly came, making a mess on them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam felt his own release, and he tightened his arms around Gabriel, kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel continued to kiss Sam, moaning and whimpering. "Yes; ohhh, Sam...Love you, and you are so amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you...so much," Sam whispered, a note of pain in his voice, unable to forget how he'd lost control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam, I deserved it, baby, and I forgive you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gabriel, I lost control. I made you bleed." Sam closed his eyes briefly. "I don't get why you don't hate me now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am your mate and love you. I am also your submissive mate, and know that I deserved it. I may hate being belted, but I was bad. Sammy, please stop blaming yourself, baby. I don't hate you, and I am healed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was still bad...you could have gone on the ceiling and given me a chance to calm down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...You had me in your grasp; and tried to escape your grip, but I knew I was bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry...Really. I love you, and I was scared and worried..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sorry I scared you, Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know where you were, and your cell phone was off. And then you walked in covered with blood..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I am sorry...wasn't thinking, and tend to...get impulsive. I am not used to being in a relationship, Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed, and held Gabriel close. "You need to get used to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, just not used to it; and sometimes I need guidance. I was the trickster for so long. I need help to not fall back into that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What help do you need?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to help keep me in line, Sammy. I nearly killed someone tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know...any suggestions on how to stop you slipping?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, Sam...I don't even know what triggers me to do it. I've been the trickster for so long, I don't know how to stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grimaced slightly as a thought occurred to him, but he didn't say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W...What? What do you have in mind, Sam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head. "Doesn't matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel looked at his lover, still on top of the human with the flesh still inside of him. "Why not, Sam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I think it would be too harsh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...Do I even want to know what it is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something tells me you are right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm open to suggestions as to how to keep you out of trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know any, really, Sam. Spanking tends to punish me pretty well; but guess that is the consequence that I may need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about reminder spankings?" Sam suggested finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reminder spankings? Uhh you mean um more spankings?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like...every week or so; as a reminder about what'll happen next time you slip up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh, so not sounding like fun, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a better suggestion?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not really. I have the feeling my butt will get it either way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really don't like hurting you, Gabriel...so what do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't like the idea, Sam, but what if we have no choice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're worried about slipping back into the Trickster, you might need reminders of the consequences..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I reverted today, Sam, just because someone insulted me. What if I lose control again? I...I could kill someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked into his mate's eyes. "You think you need reminder spankings?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I think I need help, Sam. I don't want to kill anyone, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then do you want to try the reminder spankings?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it would help if I am reminded of the consequences."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once a week?" Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um I guess so, Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam held onto his mate, and kissed him gently. "What day?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know...do we need to decide this right now?" the angel asked, and then looked at his lover. "Umm, the water is getting a little cold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess not...feel free to port us to the bed," Sam suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled and ported them back to their bedroom, drying them both off; but Sam was still inside of him. "Mmm; much better, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned, and kissed the angel hard. "Yeah. It is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, even when you belt my bare ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, even when you act out and make me angry and scared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And love it when you get all Mastery on me. It is sexy when you are not dragging me to spank my butt hard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked. "Quite happy to be dominant when you're not in trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay, I have to stop being bad and change my habits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, maybe reminder spankings will help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope, I would hate to think I am being spanked for no reason."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too...I really don't like hurting you, and still feel bad for going too far."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight, baby, you are feeling guilty about spanking me. Do you want me to spank you, Sammyboy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know..." Sam admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you feeling guilty or not, gorgeous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guilty. You didn't deserve for me to go that far..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not feeling the urges to spank my dominant mate, but think that is the submissive in me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe the guilt should be my punishment," Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't desire for you to deal with the guilt, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam said nothing, just holding tightly to Gabriel, kissing him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel returned the kisses, and held onto his lover just as tightly. "Love you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, Gabriel...so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are my world, baby, and love you. We will deal with this as it comes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded, and kissed Gabriel, deeply and passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes, feeling perfectly safe. "I love you so much; and am not leaving you any time soon, or ever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad to hear it." Sam held onto his mate, waiting for Gabriel to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled and soon felt his green eyes growing heavy, finally heading into the dream world. "Mmm...my Sammy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed the angel gently, and then - once Gabriel was asleep - he slipped out of the bed, heading to Dean and Castiel's room to knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>********</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was holding a sleeping Castiel, but then got up, gently covering the sleeping angel, heading to the door. He opened the door and looked at Sam. "Sam, what happened? You look like shit, dude."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we talk? Privately?" Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh, yeah, sure," Dean said, and looked at the bed behind him. "We could move one of them, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or find an empty room," Sam suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." Dean went to his night table and grabbed his keycard to lock the door, keeping Castiel perfectly safe. They soon headed towards the hall to find an empty room. It wasn't hard to pick the lock, with both brothers entering the now vacant hotel room. Once the door closed, Dean Winchester turned to regard his younger brother. "So, shoot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grimaced a little. "Gabriel went back to his old tricks. He didn't kill anyone, but he came close to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He what? So that was the whole spanking we heard in the other room?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't give myself a chance to calm down, and kind of went too far," Sam admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and let me guess, he never fled your anger." Dean then sighed, sitting down on the bed. "You belted him and made him bleed, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. "I didn't mean to...I just lost all sense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are feeling guilty, aren't you, Sammy? What do you need me to do about it? Um, I'm guessing you are asking me to do what we did years ago? You need to me to take you in hand, Sam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...I guess," Sam admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are asking me spank you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded again. "Yeah. I think I need...well, I feel guilty. And it's not really something Gabriel can help with..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, then you know what to do, Sam. Come here, and I'll spank you for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stepped over to his brother, slightly hesitantly. It had been a long time since there had been the need for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pants have to come down, little brother, and you know we only spank on the bare. Dad taught us that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're enjoying this," Sam muttered, shoving his pants and underwear down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirked a little, looking at his brother. "Well, I have been dying to spank you for a while now, Sammy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know...I screwed up with killing Lilith. In my defense, though, I was hardly gonna come back after that message you left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, it's time to pay the piper, Sam; now bend over my lap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath, and then bent over his brother's lap, thinking that he really didn't want to be in this position again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grabbed his waist and secured him, before lifting his hand up, coming down hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let out a slight grunt at the smack, having forgotten how much it hurt. "Oww..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oww? Dude, I'm just getting started," Dean said with a smirk, and continued to pepper his brother's naked backside till it was a good shiny pink. He had brought the brush, having the feeling that Sam needed a spanking. He raised it up and brought it down hard. "This is for going too far with Gabriel; but also for being a demon's bitch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam felt the tears falling, shaking a little when the brush came down. "I'm sorry, Dean! I know I screwed up..." He choked on a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just let it out, Sammy; the only way you are getting over the guilt, and you know it." Dean continued to spank his brother nice and hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the tears to come full force, Sam sobbing out broken apologies until he was crying too hard to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn right you screwed up, and you hurt Gabe; but for one, Ruby - that hell bitch - had you on a short leash; and Gabriel was a bad boy. You didn't mean to hurt Gabe, nor did you mean to let Lucifer free. You need to cry this out." Dean continued to spank him, and began to slow the spanks with the brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam could only lie there and take the spanking, sobbing without pausing, knowing that - as painful as this was - it was needed and deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need more, Sammy?" Dean asked, still spanking him with the brush, knowing how red the other Winchester's butt now was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was crying too hard to speak, Sam nodded. His guilt had been unbearable - both from letting Lucifer out and betraying his brother, and from hurting Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but I don't think you want me to." Dean undid his belt and pulled it loose, folded it in half, and brought it down onto Sam's bare butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam yelped as his brother used the belt on him, crying even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hated to hurt his brother like this, but did get some satisfaction out of it nonetheless, bringing the belt down again, knowing that Sam needed this. He knew that Sam blamed himself, and the spanking was important for them to get past all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam couldn't even move; just lay there with the tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave him six more strokes of the leather belt and dropped the belt, tears running down his face. The older brother soon held Sam into his arms to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay, bro; you're forgiven, and it's all forgiven."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam couldn't do anything more than sob in his brother's arms, not having expected to ever be able to put things right between him and Dean. "S...Sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Sammy, I forgive you; and I know Gabe does too. You need to forgive yourself now, okay? Ruby made you her bitch; and God I hope she is paying for it in Hell. If not, then I am going to rip her back up here and make sure she does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam swallowed, trying to stop crying as much. "I...I screwed up. Should have trusted you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you did; but it's all okay - but make no mistake: you screw up again, and I'm spanking you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. "But you don't hate me anymore?" He was desperate for his brother not to hate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never really hated you, Sammy. I was a little upset, but never really hated you. I was a little hurt that you chose a demon over your own brother, but it is all okay. We are cool, Sammy; and I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, Dean...If I'd realized a spanking would get you to forgive me, I would have suggested it earlier than this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, come on; I forgave you already, but you needed to forgive yourself, Sam. You needed this spanking - and am thinking I need to do it again when you need it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hopefully not for a good long while...that hurt." Sam sighed. "What about trust, Dean? Will you trust me again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, I just spanked you; and trusted you before then. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't still be hunting with you. I trust you, Sam, and you are my brother; so nothing is coming between us again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Sam said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No prob; oh, and the spanking was supposed to hurt, or it wouldn't have worked; you know, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah...I do have to keep telling Gabriel that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he is more like you than you know, then, bro." Dean smirked and winked. "Time to get to our mates; or I can always stay with you bare assed in my arms a while longer. If you need the comfort still, I'm fine with that; but dude, cover the junk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes, and got up, pulling his underwear and pants back up. "Easy for you to be so flippant. I bet you haven't needed to be spanked recently. Probably forgotten what it's like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah; I haven't been spanked recently, but have been to Hell, dude. I guess if I ever screw up, I will let you spank me too. Deal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. "Deal. And thanks," he said again. "Dean...I am sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded and got up as well and smirked. "Don't mention it, Sammy, and it's okay. I forgive you, dude, and you should get back to Gabe now. He is the sort to find trouble even in his sleep," the older brother joked as he left the room with Sam to get to their own rooms to watch over their sleeping mates. "They both look so innocent when they are sleeping - until they seem to find trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded in agreement. "You get the feeling they're younger than the other angels?" he asked his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, they seem like young adults or late teenagers to me. They are both not as serious as the others, and seem to be like kids to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Especially with the amount of trouble they get into." Sam gave a slight smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled a little. "Yes, they do get into a fair bit of trouble; but wouldn't change them in any way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam glanced at the door to his room. "I'd better check and make sure Gabriel hasn't woken up while I've been gone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah; and isn't being bad again so soon, little brother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope not. I've already had to decide to give him reminder spankings." Sam sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reminder spankings?" Dean blinked, looking at his little brother. "You think that may work to get him out of his old habits?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He says he doesn't want to slip back. I guess it's something we can try, at least..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It might work, dude, but you better get to his side before he wakes up. Good night, Sammy, and no pouncing the innocent sleeping angel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I'd better say the same to you, Dean." He slipped into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smirked and went into his room, locking the door before he curled up, wrapping his arms around his sleeping angelic lover. He kissed Castiel and soon drifted to sleep, feeling nothing else but the wonderful warmth his mate gave him in body and heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam locked his own door and slipped into bed with Gabriel, wincing slightly at the weight resting on his sore bottom. He slid his arms around the angel to hold him close.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminder Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel gets his reminder spanking to curb his Trickster Impulses. There is a bit of potty talk in this one but not very much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam stretched out on the bed next to Gabriel, and gently kissed the sleeping angel, having eaten some breakfast and then came back to his mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel was still sleeping in the warm bed with a soft groan, feeling the human kissing his naked skin. He then felt the bedding removed off his naked backside, with kisses planted there on the soft cheeks. "Mmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam leaned up to kiss Gabriel again, deeply and thoroughly, letting his hand run over the angel's back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now this is a nice way to wake up: my boyfriend in my arms, kissing me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed Gabriel again. "Can't keep my hands off you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I've noticed, not that I am complaining."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better not be." Sam then sighed. "It's been a week..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A week for what?" Gabriel asked, and looked at the human. "We had sex last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked. "And very good sex it was, too." He paused briefly, before continuing, "It's been a week since you tortured that man for insulting you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel cringed a little, thinking about that, and gulped. "A week? Already?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. "Which means you need a reminder spanking today..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, do we really need to, Sam?" Gabriel gulped, looking at his husband. "Won't use anything, will you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think anything should be used? Remember, we're trying to curb your Trickster impulses," Sam reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't think the hand is enough. The impulses are too strong, Sam. I get annoyed, and I want to use my powers; and nearly killed someone this time. I need something else, too; but you need to make me feel better after."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That'll definitely happen, Gabriel. You know I'll make you feel better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You always do," Gabriel admitted, and sighed, crawling over to Sam to go over his lap, wanting this spanking done. "Can we just get this done?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam lightly touched Gabriel's back. "Mind passing me the brush?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate that blasted thing." Gabriel pouted, but handed it to his boyfriend before bending over Sam's lap with a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam slipped his arm around Gabriel's waist. "Love you," he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too; but there is no love lost between me and that brush."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Gabriel. If this wasn't necessary, I wouldn't be doing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arch angel pouted adorably, and then gritted his teeth at the first smack to the quivering cheeks. "Uhhh...Ouch..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam brought his hand down hard on Gabriel's bare bottom, holding onto him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh! Ouch!" Gabriel soon began to squirm over Sam's lap with a grunt, only to halt any movement. "Hate spankings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. That's why they work so well." Sam continued to let his hand fall, also landing some sharper smacks to the angel's sit spots and thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Owww, Sammy! That really hurts!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well let's hope that this'll make you think twice next time." Sam increased the force and speed, before grabbing the brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel sobbed a little and nodded. "Y...Yes, I don't want to go back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to go back either, Gabriel. I'd still love you either way, but you weren't nice as the Trickster." Sam let the brush fall hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agghhh, oww! I know I wasn't, but I didn't care then." Gabriel cried out when he felt the brush coming down onto his backside hard, burning the now pink cheeks. He was soon sobbing hard from the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam finally stopped, and pulled Gabriel hard into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel curled up into Sam's arms, sobbing. "I'm s...sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam made sure that no weight rested on Gabriel's bottom, and held him tightly. "I know. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too...My butt really hurts. You had better make it feel better." Gabriel sniffled and whimpered, only to hiss at the slight brush to his backside. "Oww!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Want to port some cream here? I can rub it in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smirked a little and ported the cream to Sam's outstretched hand, lying on his front to get a good butt rub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam dipped his fingers into the cream, and started rubbing it into the angel's bottom. "You said you didn't care as the Trickster...do you care now?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y...Yes, I don't want to hurt you, Sammy; or Dean. Back then, I really couldn't have cared less; besides fixating on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...I got the fixating on me part. Took me a while to realize why, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too. I didn't exactly figure I'd find my mate; much less have him human."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said before that you roll alone..." Sam leaned over to lightly kiss the back of Gabriel's shoulder. "You seem to have learned how to be and have a mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, yeah, I love having a mate; and ohhhh, love it when you put your fingers in there. I guess I am getting used to having a mate, even if I don't always know how to be married."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked, and continued his actions. "I did enjoy spanking you that first time. It was immensely satisfying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have said that numerous times, and I did earn it for sure," Gabriel said with a soft groan, loving the way Sam probed his backside. "Nuhhh...Oh yeah..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let his fingers slip teasingly between the cheeks. "Yeah...you did earn it. But I meant what I said - nothing you do makes a difference to how I feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm...I love you too, Sam, and know you love me more than enough to punish me for my behavior."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam placed soft kisses down Gabriel's spine. "You're mine now." He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought I was already yours, gorgeous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True...but right now, you're completely at my mercy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned, unable to help a giggle, squirming under his lover. "Ohhh, am I your prey, mighty hunter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked, pinning Gabriel gently to the bed. "Yep." He trailed biting kisses over the angel's skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pretended to struggle, moaning with Sam tormenting his body; gently nibbling his skin. "Uhhh...I would surrender anytime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam held the angel still, continuing to tease and torment Gabriel's body, marking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nuhhh, please...ohhh, baby, need you, Master."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you need?" Sam teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what I need," Gabriel whined with a pout, desperate to get Sam inside his body, wanting to feel the hard flesh caressing his tight channel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam began preparing Gabriel, kissing and biting his skin continually as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pushed his backside towards Sam, wishing for more, crying out when the fingers brushed wickedly over his prostate. "Aghhh! Sammy...Master, please!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked, and finally pushed into Gabriel, making hard, fast strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!! Please take me...Yes, Sammy...So big, baby!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam continued to drive the angel wild with his strokes and kissing, biting, and lightly scratching Gabriel's skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel continued to writhe, arching his back so that Sam could take him deeper inside. The angel was definitely going wild as he screamed, scratching at the bedding under him. In the other room, he didn't realize that they could be heard, nor did he care; only to laugh when Sam's cell went off. "Think we are too loud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam snorted softly. "Think maybe you should soundproof the room." He answered the phone. "Yeah, we're turning down the volume."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel laughed, and snapped his fingers to soundproof their hotel room while they had sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sped up his strokes, continuing with marking the angel, acting very dominantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohh, love it when you dominate my ass, Sam! Yes, deeper; and they so need to stop getting all dommie too, you know, baby." The angel grinned wickedly, and howled a little, loving the way the human drove him wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mine," Sam said in an intense voice, lightly biting Gabriel's throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I am yours; and you are beyond kinky, Sammy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sped up his strokes even more, knowing that their release was close. "I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel whimpered with his body glistening with sweat, close to losing full control. "Going to come, baby!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam put his lips close to Gabriel's ear. "I want to feel your release. Don't you dare hold back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh, not going to, baby!" Gabriel cried out, arching his back, pushing his backside up towards his lover with white, gooey seed spurting from his erection onto the bedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam felt his own release, and cried out his mate's name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned and lay down on the bed, only to make a face when he found himself lying in his own come. "Ohhh, ewww...that feels all gross and gooey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can just snap your fingers and make it go away," Sam suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, eww, I laid in it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked a little. "Can't be pleasant...you'll have to remember that for next time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel groaned and made the come go away with a cute pout, cleaning himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stretched out next to Gabriel, and kissed him hard and deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, I love you, baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, Gabriel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are amazing, and plan to be yours eternally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better be. Cause I'm not letting you go - ever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good; because if you do, I am putting you back in the nutcracker game again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows. "What about going to the washroom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Why are you talking about the washroom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, just saying I'll have to let you go temporarily for that..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awww, you have to pee right now, baby?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shook his head. "Not right now...never mind." He kissed Gabriel softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh, human waste needs." Gabriel groaned and smirked. "By the way, last night you dropped a log without turning on the fan. Could have killed me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry...though I'm sure it wouldn't have actually killed you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No; but it really stunk, honey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll remember the fan next time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sammy, but glad you are healthy to um well have those waste management moments."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think we could not be talking about that right now, Gabriel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, how about sleep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds good," Sam admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled and rolled on top of his lover, lying down with his head on his chest. "This is nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held him close. "Love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, my cute hubby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam kissed Gabriel, and then yawned, feeling his eyes beginning to close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled and returned the kiss before also falling asleep, wrapping his arms around his lover with the blankets covering them both.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>